szmaragdowe kwiaty
by ezu
Summary: Takao po nieszczęśliwym wyznaniu swoich uczuć Midorimie załamuje się i szuka pocieszenia w alkoholu i narkotykach. jednak są tacy, którzy nie pozwolą upaść mu na samo dno - ośrodek odwykowy prowadzony przez Akashi'ego.
1. Chapter 1

_powrót do niegdyś porzuconego opowiadania. niby mam zarys fabuły, ale w jakim kierunku to się potoczy to jeszcze nie wiem._

* * *

ciepłe powietrze wpadające do klasy delikatnie poruszało śnieżnobiałą firanką. siedzieliśmy przy oknie, ale ty bynajmniej nie zwracałeś uwagi na materiał, który co kilka sekund dotykał twojej nienaturalnie zielonej czupryny. szybkie ruchy dłoni przesuwające się po niczym nie ujmującej bieli kartki, kolejno wypełniały rubryki z nazwiskami, ale z jednym wyjątkiem - za każdym razem kiedy przychodziła kolej mojego nazwiska, twoje pismo lekko się zmieniało. nie wiem czy znaki w moim imieniu sprawiają ci trudność, bo jak dla mnie były zwykłe, banalne, czy to sprawka twoich uczuć. szczerze? chciałbym aby tak było.  
nieugięcie przekonywałem się przez te trzy lata, że ty również coś do mnie czujesz, aż uświadomiłeś mi w jak wielkim, zakłamanym na własne życzenie, błędzie tkwię.

\- Shin-chan! - oparty na łokciach z przygłupim uśmiechem zawołałem cię, a ty jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie przerywając powierzonego ci zadania, ignorowałeś mnie najzwyczajniej w świecie. - Shin-chan, lubię cię ~~ - kontynuowałem.  
\- nie wygłupiaj się Takao. - srogi, podniesiony ton wywołał mimowolne drżenie kącików ust, ale ty nawet nie uraczyłeś mnie spojrzeniem.  
\- kocham cię, Shin-chan. - wyrwało mi się z głupią intonacją.  
\- powiedziałem ci wyraźnie żebyś się nie...

błąd. tutaj popełniłem pierwszy z błędów i zarazem ten największy, który zepchnął mnie na dno.  
głupotą było przerwanie mu w tak nieodpowiedzialny sposób jak pocałunek. tak naprawdę, jak na mój pierwszy pocałunek to spodziewałem się czegoś innego, czegoś... z większą ilością fajerwerków? prawdopodobnie naoglądałem się za dużo tego szajsu dla bab, bo w tych wszystkich filmach pierwszy pocałunek musi być wyjątkowy.

 _ten z Shin-chan'em był?_

pocałowałem osobę, którą kocham, osobę o niezwykle miękkich ustach o smaku kartonu. usta Shin-chana nie były słodkie czy słone, nie smakowały nawet resztkami z naszego przed godzinnego obiadu. po prostu nie posiadały smaku. jedwabny karton.

\- tylko żartowałem Shin-chan, to był tylko taki żarcik. - zaśmiałem się nerwowo, kiedy zostałem odepchnięty i uraczony spojrzeniem wyrażającym wszystko to czego nie chciałem. nawet teraz dobrze je pamiętam - zmieszanie, irytacja, niedowierzanie i oczywiście obrzydzenie, a wszystko to przykryte gęstą taflą rzęs.  
\- skończyłem. pójdę zanieść dziennik. - nawet dźwięk przesuwającego się po podłodze krzesła chciał mnie spoliczkować.  
\- to, że żartowałem nie znaczy, że kłamałem Shin-chan - praktycznie wymruczałem to pod nosem, ale odpowiedziały mi tylko zamykające się drzwi.

jestem idiotą. powinienem trzymać język za zębami.

od tamtego popołudnia wszystko się zmieniło. dystans między nami z każdym dniem się powiększał. nie byliśmy już przyjaciółmi, to było wiadome. Shin-chan starał się mnie unikać, a kiedy sytuacja zmuszała go do porozumiewania się ze mną, ograniczał swoje słowa i gesty do minimum, zachowując przy tym stosowną odległość. z każdym dniem stawało się to coraz bardziej przytłaczające.  
wracając do domu, za każdym razem przechodząc przez jezdnię miałem nadzieję, że jakiś pijany kierowca wysłucha moich modłów i zakończy żywot tej porażki, którą jestem. niestety nie miałem co na to liczyć.

w końcu nadeszła letnia przerwa i poczułem jakby coś się ze mnie ulotniło. całkiem możliwe, że to była jakaś cząstka stresu związana z moim domniemanym obiektem uczuć, może ulga, że nie będę musiał patrzeć na jego codzienne starania by wymazać moje istnienie ze swojego otoczenia, jak bardzo mnie unika, ignoruje... jak bardzo się stara.

zabawne. wraz z ciepłym powietrzem odkryłem jak bardzo alkohol potrafi uleczyć rany. kiedy w mojej popieprzonej głowie pojawiały się przebłyski dotyczące niego, udawałem się do najbliższego baru w sąsiedztwie parku, zapijając swoje smutki. wakacje przeżyłem według utartego schematu - wracałem z baru nad ranem, kiedy słońce jeszcze nie wstawało, ale było wystarczająco jasno aby nie wyrżnąć się o najbliższą dziurę w chodniku, chwiejnym krokiem docierałem do swojego domu rzucając się na łóżko i tym samym zasypiając do późnego popołudnia. nie raz budziłem się we łzach lub co gorsza, własnych wymiocinach. zasługą tego drugiego było za pewne zlewnie swojego żołądka alkoholem i zupkami gotowymi w pięć minut, bo na porządny posiłek nie ma co liczyć kiedy twoi rodzice pracują na popołudniowe zmiany. w między czasie grałem w jakieś gry, a gdy mózg trzeźwiał na tyle by docierała do mnie wiadomość moich ubiegłych czynów, udawałem się ponownie do baru tonąc w kolorowych drinkach. gdzieś po drodze przewijały się jeszcze kłótnie z rodzicami o to jakim to jestem niedobrym synem, że się lenię, piję chociaż jestem niepełnoletni. dobrze przynajmniej, że w barze gdzie zaopatrują mnie w życiodajny płyn, nie pytają mnie o wiek. nawet barman mnie już kojarzy i nie muszę mówić co chce.  
tak czy siak, jutro postawię rodziców przed decyzją dokonaną.

\- i co zamierzasz Takao-kun? - barman dolał mi innego alkoholu do resztek poprzedniego tworząc nowy drink o wiśniowym posmaku.  
\- powiem im rano, że rzucam szkołę... ale co to jest? znakomite! - wypiłem duszkiem - dolewkę proszę!  
\- już się robi. - dolał mi tworząc kolejną porcję mitycznego nektaru bogów. - a wracając do sprawy...  
\- hm?  
\- co zamierzasz zrobić jak im powiesz? przemyślałeś to jakoś?

nie wcale tego nie przemyślałem. to był czysty przypływ chwili. rano, kiedy matka zrzuciła ze mnie kołdrę, abym zbierał się do szkoły, ja zapijaczonym bełkotem wykrzyczałem jej w twarz, że rzucam szkołę i ma się łaskawie ode mnie odwalić. słodko nieprawdaż?  
kiedy emocje trochę opadły, a ja bardziej wytrzeźwiałem, nie obyło się bez wielogodzinnej pogadanki, w której dowiedziałem się jakim to jestem nieodpowiedzialnym synem. jednym uchem wpuszczałem surowe słowa, a drugim je wypuszczałem.  
cóż poradzić, że wraz z ugotowaniem brokuła nie jestem w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. tak, mowa tu o Shin-chan'ie, którego ostatnio tak pieszczotliwie nazywam, bo ostatnio jakimś dziwnym trafem przypomina mi to zielone warzywo... no może nie dziwnym, a wszystko to wina mojej matki. nie powinna była mi podawać na kolację jarzyn i rozmawiać przy nich o Shin-chan'ie. wystarczyło tylko oczyma wyobraźni domalować tej jarzynce okulary i normalnie jak brat bliźniak.  
bądź co bądź, decyzji nawet pod namową rodziców już nie zmienię, a jedynym warunkiem aby moi rodzice nadal mnie utrzymywali jest moja niepełnoletność i to, że muszę znaleźć pracę skoro i tak nie mam zamiaru inwestować swojego czasu w naukę. wyjątkowo w tamtym dniu nie zawitałem w progach baru.

kilka dni po tym postanowiłem odebrać swoje dokumenty ze szkoły. specjalnie wybrałem porę dnia, w której nasza klasa miała zajęcia na sali gimnastycznej ulokowanej na drugim końcu szkoły, by ze spokojem załatwić sprawę w sekretariacie. nerwy jednak ani na chwilę nie chciały mnie opuścić. cały czas nerwowo rozglądałem się i nasłuchiwałem jakichkolwiek kroków. zachowywałem się jak jakiś przestępca n miejscu zbrodni. jedynym plusem tej sytuacji był fakt, że sekretarka szybko uwinęła się ze swoją robotą i w końcu mogłem wyjść z budynku.  
zostało mi tylko pokonanie zakrętu, drzwi i...

 _Shin-chan'a?_

\- Shin-chan... - słowa wypłynęły mi z ust szybciej niż zdążyłem je pomyśleć. czemu?  
\- Takao, czemu nie jesteś na lekcji? nie było cię przez ostatni tydzień. - zauważył. aż ciężko w to uwierzyć.  
\- mogę zapytać o to samo Shin-chan. - zmusiłem się do uśmiechu, ale to był chyba najbardziej sztuczny uśmiech jaki w życiu widział ten brokuł.  
\- nie wygłupiaj się. co to za papiery? - nawet nie spostrzegłem kiedy wyciągnął mi dokumenty z ręki. - co ty wyprawiasz Takao? odchodzisz ze szkoły kiedy zostało ci pół roku? dlaczego to robisz? to nieodpowiedzialne. - wkurzyłem się.  
\- co jak co, ale ty nie masz prawa uczyć mnie odpowiedzialności.  
\- skoro... - nie chce tego słuchać.  
\- chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego to robię? tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć!? - oczy Shin-chan'a rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia.  
\- nie rozumiem czemu się tak denerwujesz?  
\- właśnie! nie rozumiesz! nawet jak bym ci powiedział to taki tępy brokuł jak ty i tak by tego nie zrozumiał! - wybiegłem ze szkoły.  
\- Takao!

uciekłem. nie mam siły aby uśmiechać się i żartować. nie teraz.  
mam wrażenie, że biegłem tak szybko, że droga przede mną rozmazała się całkowicie. całkiem możliwe, że to przez łzy. biegłem wręcz na oślep i chyba nawet coś zgubiłem, ale to nieważne. w tamtej chwili, w mojej głowie znajdował się tylko on... ten przeklęty brokuł. znowu nazwałem go brokułem. osobę, którą kocham... kocham? cholera.

jego zachowanie przypominało troskę o przyjaciela. martwił się.

nie, nie, nie, bo zaraz moja wyobraźnia pogalopuje za daleko. dopuszczałem myśl, że mogę go spotkać, ale sądziłem, że wymienimy tylko spojrzenia lub krótkie 'cześć', a on rozmawiał ze mną w taki sam sposób jak kiedyś. tak jakby zapomniał o tym co zrobiłem, albo on... zaakceptował moje uczucia?

no kurde nie pozwalaj sobie wyobraźnio!

\- Kazunari-kun, jeżeli nie przestaniesz uderzać się pięściami po głowie i wydawać tych dziwnym postęknięć, przysięgam, że zadzwonię po karetkę i niech cię zabierają do psychiatryka.  
\- nie mów takim oficjalnym tonem, no przypomina mi się on...  
\- dosyć. - dostałem ścierką przez głowę.  
\- super nawet barman mnie bije.

kolejne miesiące spędzałem podobnie jak wakacje. wizyty w barze, obijanie się w domu, brak jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania pracą, której notabene i tak nie zamierzałem szukać, plus kłótnie po pijaku z rodzicami. pewnego dnia odwiedził mnie nawet mój obiekt westchnień, przynosząc mi moje papiery, ale nie wyszedłem wtedy z pokoju. byłem cholernie pijany, a kiedy usłyszałem jego głos, chciało mi się tylko ryczeć. tak też uczyniłem. wtuliłem się w poduszkę i naciągnąłem na siebie kołdrę, aby zdusić odgłos moich szlochów. żałosny, żałosny. w mojej głowie pojawiło się tylko to określenie mojej osoby. trwałem tak przez jakiś tydzień. nie wychodziłem z pokoju chyba, że do toalety, jednocześnie mając na sobie tą durną kołdrę w gwiazdki i owieczki, którą mam od swoich dziesiątych urodzin i nic nie jest w stanie zmienić faktu, iż mi się cholernie podoba, nic nie jadłem i piłem tylko wodę z kranu. płakałem i marzyłem o Shin-chan'ie.  
w tamtym okresie sporo schudłem. obojczyki bardzo mi się uwydatniły, liche mięśnie, które posiadałem na ramionach całkowicie zanikły tworząc z moich rąk samą kość owiniętą skórą. nogi nie pozostały bierne - pomiędzy udami utworzyła się spor przerwa. całkiem możliwe, że gdybym pociągnął tak jeszcze z miesiąc to organizm padłby z wycieczenia i nie musiałbym martwić się już o nic.

 _myśli samobójcze?_

całkiem prawdopodobne. nie, kłamię. i to jeszcze jak. jakoś nie mam ochoty na życie w ostatnim czasie, ale wewnętrznej siły aby samemu zakończyć mój żywot też nie posiadam. jedyne na co liczę to coś lub ktoś, kto uczyni to za mnie.

21 listopada. podobno dzień, w którym rozerwałem macicę mojej matki, przyprawiłem ją o krwotok oraz dałem możliwość ojcu przeżycia pseudo zawału. ano tak, jeszcze jakby kłopotów było mało, wtedy się urodziłem.  
gdyby mama dzisiaj rano nie była dla mnie tak podejrzanie miła i nie składała mi życzeń, zupełnie zapomniałbym o tym dniu. nie mając konkretnych planów na ten jakże wyjątkowy dzień, udałem się do baru, pierwszy raz przed południem. te drobny ruch zmienił moje życie na przyszły rok. tam bowiem ku mojemu zdziwieniu, barman przedstawił mnie grupce ludzi, którzy określali siebie jako 'stowarzyszenie nieumarłych, wyjątkowych ludzi'.

 _chyba już gdzieś to słyszałem._

tak to się zaczęło. za inicjatywą mojego ukochanego barmana zacząłem przebywać z tymi ludźmi na ich spotkaniach. gadaliśmy o pierdołach, wygłupialiśmy się to w barach, to na jakiś placach zabaw, kończąc na klubach karaoke. czas przy nich leciał bardzo szybko. nie była nas jakaś duża grupa, dwie dziewczyny i czterech facetów ze mną - jakiś czterdziestoletni brzuchaty urzędnik gustujący w sprośnych kawałach, student prawa niewiedzący jak wygląda jego uniwersytet, dwie lesbijki z których ta bardziej kobieca odgrywała rolę dominującą oraz Reo, chłopak starszy ode mnie o rok, który po podobnym przypadku do mnie postanowił rzucić to w cholerę. po kilku miesiącach uciekł również z domu. nie wiem z czego żyje, nie wiem jak żyje. nic tu o nic nie pytamy, po prostu spędzamy miło czas. za to ich cenię.

naprawdę kocham tych ludzi.

po około roku od poznania moich obecnych kompanów zabaw wyprowadziłem się z domu. no nie całkiem, bo rodzice uznali, ze to będzie dla mnie szkoła życia, znajdę pracę oraz przyszłą małżonkę. oczywiście. pracę znalazłem - dorabiam w pobliskim sklepie jako pracownik fizyczny, mieszkam z Reo, tu w domyśle moja przyszła małżonka dla moich rodziców oraz zapijam się i tu nowość, jestem ćpunem.  
... a to wszystko bardzo proste. na początku grudni przyłapałem Reo jak dał się bzy... wykorzystywać seksualnie, ujmując rzecz ładniej przez niejakiego Himuro będącego dilerem, oczywiście w zamian za jego towar. mój współlokator wytłumaczył mi później o co w tym wszystkim biega, że dilerzy chętnie udostępniają działki za takie rzeczy. dodał również, że ja też powinienem spróbować.

odmawiałem, aż do tamtego dnia.

siedemnasty kwietnia. pomimo świecącego słońca padał ciepły kapuśniaczek, wprost idealne popołudnie gdyby nie pewne zdarzenie... właśnie wracałem z pracy przechodząc koło jednego z uniwersytetów kiedy zobaczyłem Shin-chan'a. nie był sam. wraz z nim pod parasolem szła roześmiana czarnowłosa dziewczyna. nie zabolałoby mnie to tak bardzo jak fakt, że Shin-chan również się śmiał. nigdy go nie widziałem w takim stanie... nigdy go... moje wygłupy go tylko drażniły, a nie rozśmieszały. chcę aby on był w takim stanie przeze mnie, a nie przez tą kobietę. cóż, na to za późno. choć bardzo chce nie potrafię cofnąć czasu do tamtego błędu. prawdopodobnie nawet gdybym umiał cofnąć czas, popełniłbym te same błędy, więc po co mi takie bezsensowne marzenie? któż to wie. jestem człowiekiem, który lubi sobie pomarzyć, ale to co się teraz działo to był dla mnie jak najgorszy koszmar senny.  
po kilku kwadransach stania na ulicy w tym samym miejscu i gapienia się w przestrzeń powróciłem do rzeczywistości. deszcz już dawno przestał padać, a mimo to we mnie tkwiła prawdziwa ulewa. zmęczony za równo na ciele jak i duszy wróciłem do mieszkania, a tam znalazłem naćpanego Reo. niewiele myśląc chwyciłem z strzykawkę leżącą na stoliku i wbiłem ją sobie w ramię. substancja mnie uspokoiła. nie czułem już stresu, czy też rozgoryczenia, wszystko zniknęło. znikł Shin-chan i jego dziewczyna, nie było wspomnień ze szkoły, rodzice również nie istnieli. wszystko było przyjemne i nieistotne.

wtedy myślałem, że to moje lekarstwo.

od tamtej pory za każdym razem kiedy przypominał mi się ten zielony brokuł sięgałem po strzykawkę. pieniądze? oprócz pracy w sklepie znalazłem zatrudnienie w barze ze striptizem. oczywiście nie jako gwiazda sceny lecz sprzątacz.

fajna bajka, prawda? uwierzyłeś w nią?

\- tak. Daiki wspominał, że możesz zmyślać, ale widzę, że opowiedziałeś mi prawdę. - czerwonowłosy zanotował coś szybko w swoim zeszycie.  
\- ale to tylko bajka, bajka. chciałeś znać powód dlaczego zacząłem ćpać to proszę bardzo.  
\- więc twierdzisz, że opowiedziałeś mi taką długą historię, aby mnie zbawić?  
\- dokładnie tak, Sei-chan.  
\- nie przypominam sobie abyśmy przechodzili na ty, ale... jaka jest według ciebie prawda, Kazunari?

taka jaką ci opowiedziałem Sei-chan.

\- zacząłem ćpać z ciekawości i mi się spodobało.  
\- lepsza była tamta bajka, więc pozwól, że przyjmę tą wersję. - zmierzył mnie wzrokiem i lekko się uśmiechnął. - to wszystko. dziękuję za rozmowę Kazunari. zaraz ktoś po ciebie przyjdzie.

nie odpowiedziałem. po prostu patrzyłem jak szczupłe ciało, jednocześnie piękne i wywołujące strach gdzieś, głęboko w podświadomości opuszcza pokój przesłuchań na tokijskim komisariacie.


	2. Chapter 2

lekkie skrzypnięcie drzwi natychmiastowo odciągnęło mój wzrok od wyświetlacza mojego telefonu. no w końcu, ja tu w ziemię wrosłem. czerwona glizda spojrzała na mnie z lekkim uśmiechem, a ja momentalnie przestałem podpierać ścianę i poczułem jak mój kręgosłup stał się nienaturalnie prosty.

\- co tak długo. - kiedy odpowiedziała mi wymowna cisza od razu się poprawiłem - i jak? zabiłeś go? ... czy coś?  
\- Daiki, nie jestem aż taki ostry na pierwszym spotkaniu. - jego uśmiech lekko się poszerzył na tyle żeby spod minimalnie rozchylonych warg można było ujrzeć biel zębów.  
\- nie powiedziałbym. niektórzy krzyczeli ze strachu na twoich przesłuchaniach. nie mów, że nadal nosisz ze sobą te nożyczki...  
\- czyżbyś chciał je zobaczyć, Daiki?  
\- NIE.  
\- rozumiem. - zaśmiał się by po chwili spoważnieć ze zdradzieckim błyskiem w oku. - przygotuję wszystko do drugiej.  
\- znaczy zajmiesz się nim?  
\- ah Daiki, Daiki. czyżby czasopisma z hojnie obdarzonymi paniami już do reszty wyżarły ci twój i tak maleńki móżdżek?

wkurwił mnie. zabiję. wypatroszę. nie dość, że mnie obraża cham jeden to jeszcze uśmiecha się jak jakiś popapraniec wyciągnięty z psychiatryka. niby go lubię, ale jednocześnie rozsmarowałbym mu tą jego buźkę na najbliższej ścinie. oczywiście musiałbym liczyć się ze strasznymi konsekwencjami, o których wolę nawet nie myśleć, więc sobie grzecznie postoję.

\- ty...  
\- tak, zajmę się nim. lubię trudne przypadki.

trudne przypadki? co ten pojeb miał na myśli?

wchodząc do małej, obskurnej salki, zrozumiałem.  
Takao jakiego znałem już nie był sobą. wprawdzie na jego ustach błądził uśmiech, a twarz w dalszym ciągu miała przygłupi wyraz, ale jego oczy były gdzieś daleko, były puste. nie czaję jak jakiś koleś mógł doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. mnie nawet najgorętsza laska by tak nie urządziła.

oi, Takao. co ci strzeliło do tego durnego łba?

z tego co podsłuchałem to swoją sytuację zawdzięcza jakiemuś Shin-chan'owi. gdybym dorwał gościa to chyba jaja bym mu urwał. zaraz... przecież jestem policjantem, nie mogę robić takich rzeczy. haha, dobre. doszło do tego, że pieję się z własnych myśli. w sumie to w dupie to mam. nawet jeżeli by mnie jakimś cudem zidentyfikowali to mój jakże ukochany przełożony na pewno by jakoś załatwił sprawę. w końcu ma u mnie dług wdzięczności, bo ocaliłem jego utyte dupsko od niechybnego zwolnienia spowodowanego bajzlem w papierach. oczywiście nie znam się na tych wszystkich papierkowych robotach, więc w tamtej chwili bardzo drogo ceniłem sobie znajomość z czerwoną glizdą. dzięki temu to i ja narobiłem sobie długu u Akashi'ego, a pornosów nie chciał przyjąć jako zapłaty. nie wie co dobre w życiu. czasami mam wrażenie, że zrobił to wyłącznie po to aby móc dowiedzieć się czegoś z tych dokumentów, a nie po to by pomóc tak wspaniałej osobie jaką jestem ja.  
jeszcze za czasów szkolnych miał obsesję na punkcie władzy absolutnej czy jak ta pierdoła się zwała, teraz ma obsesję by jego ośrodek stał się najlepiej prosperującym w Japonii. cóż, lepsze to niż bieganie za ludźmi z nożyczkami.  
niech wyleczy Takao. no właśnie... gapię się na Takao, a rozmyślam w najlepsze o panu psychopacie.

kiedy go tu przywieźli był kompletnie zalany i naćpany. sprzątaczki miały co robić, bo udekorował cały hol swoimi rzygami. po tych ekscesach spał aż do rana kiedy to odbyła się pora przesłuchania.  
z tego co mówi, to nie pamięta nic ze swoich wczorajszych wyczynów. a szkoda, były naprawdę imponujące. zaliczały się do nich: rozróba w barze ze striptizem, rozbicie kilku automatów z napojami, próba kradzieży w sklepie i co najlepsze - skopanie dupska mojemu byłemu partnerowi z patrolu. yea, życie od razu staje się piękniejsze jak człowiek patrzy na próbę uśmierzenia bólu poprzez przykładanie woreczka z lodem do tych tycich jajeczek. aż musiałem myśleć o impotencji, aby nie parsknąć mu ze śmiechu w twarz.

\- i niby ja to zrobiłem? serio? - zdziwiony wyraz twarzy Takao był bezcenny.  
\- tak, ale tego rudego to mogłeś bardziej pokopać w krocze by mu jego cenne kochones urwało.  
\- będę pamiętał na przyszłość. - zaśmiał się. - więc to teraz będzie ze mną? pójdę do więzienia czy coś? w końcu posiadałem przy sobie narkotyki.  
\- nie, spoko. załatwiłem to już. nie będzie więcej przesłuchań, sądów czy tym bardziej więzienia. ... ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
\- no to zaczynam się bać. co to ma być?  
\- na pół roku zostaniesz pozbawiony wolności.  
\- co... c-czekaj! przecież mówiłeś, że-  
\- nie mam na myśli więzienia. chodzi o to, że musisz się poddać leczeniu, bo będzie kiepsko. idziesz na odwyk po prostu. i będziesz tam przez pół roku. mówię ci tak będzie najlepiej dla ciebie.  
\- ah, czyli jestem aż tak...  
\- nie. dogadałem się z Akashi'm i trafisz pod jego opiekę.  
\- znaczy Sei-chan? przecież on jest chyba w naszym wieku, co nie?  
\- glizda ma pieprzone szczęście. zaraz po skończeniu szkoły zdał egzaminy kończące studia i od razu zaczął pracę w ośrodku. po jakimś roku umarł jego stary, który był dyrektorem i Akashi przejął placówkę.  
\- musi być niesamowity.  
\- nie, popierdolony. - na te słowa znowu wybuchł śmiechem.  
\- znaczy nie mam innego wyboru niż się zgodzić, tak?  
\- dokładnie.  
\- więc dobrze. nie będzie tak źle. chyba.

chce to przemilczeć. całkiem prawdopodobne, że z Akashi'm może ci być znacznie gorzej niż w więzieniu. ja osobiście wybrałbym więzienie niż Akashi'ego. z jego opowieści przy sake mówił jak ludzie potrafią być kruchymi istotami i jakieś inne pojebane rzeczy. czy to dobry pomysł aby tam trafił? zaczynam się o niego martwić teraz, super. no ale liczę, że glizda się przyłoży do swojego zadania i wszystko będzie kolorowo, wręcz tęczowo.  
punkt druga na parkingu przed komendą policji zjawił się ambulans. o ile dobrze pamiętam, Akashi pożycza go od psychiatryka na specjalne okazje. czyli się stara. i dobrze.  
boczne drzwi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem i powoli wyjrzał z wnętrza fioletowy łeb. ja pierdole zabrał pieska ze sobą. mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniał o smyczy. czaję, że on jest pielęgniarzem, ale bez przesady. koleś za każdym razem kiedy mnie widzi ma jakieś wąty. nie zawsze mówię o słowach, ale sam wyraz jego twarzy mówi, że chce mi przypierdolić. i vice versa. a przecież ja nic mu nigdy zrobiłem. zaraz, a może chodzi mu o glizdę? śmiech mnie ogarnia na samą myśl, że jest o niego zazdrosny. jak tak sprawy stoją to chętnie się zbawię... 

* * *

Sei-chan po krótkiej rozmowie z Aomine podszedł do mnie.

\- więc możemy ruszać? - zapytał.  
\- oczywiście.

wszedłem do karetki zaraz po Sei-chan'u i zamarłem. gigantyczny koleś o fioletowych włosach wręcz zabijał mnie wzrokiem. no, ale serio? fioletowe włosy? czy oni wszyscy chowali się przy zepsutej elektrowni atomowej?  
Sei-chan usiadł obok swojego olbrzymka, a ja na przeciwko nich po czym ten zapukał w ściankę gdzie siedział kierowca i powoli ruszyliśmy. Akashi przeglądał coś i palcem wskazującym jakby nakreślał jakieś słowa kilka milimetrów nad papierem. a pan olbrzymek jadł i usiłował morderstwo...

\- Atsushi, nie strasz naszego nowego pacjenta.  
\- ale Aka-chinnn... nie straszeee... po prostu się patrzee. - nie, to się nazywa zastraszanie wzrokowe.  
\- Atsushi, chyba wyraziłem się jasno - podniósł twarz znad teczki i spojrzał wprost na pielęgniarza - na temat jedzenia w ambulansie oraz jakie wiążą się z tym konsekwencje, prawda?  
\- ale to taaakie dobre...  
\- i pewnie jeszcze mówiło 'zjedz mnie Atsushi'?  
\- skąd wiedziałeś Aka-chin!?

czy oni tak na serio? ten cały Atsushi nie nabijał się udając zdziwionego, nie? on jest opóźniony w rozwoju czy jak? najwidoczniej nie, bo kiedy czerwonowłosemu drgnęła brew, szanowny pan

\- Daiki wytłumaczył ci na czym będzie polegał twój pobyt w ośrodku? - usłyszałem pytanie, krótkie, niby zwyczajne, ale nawet od jego głosu przebiegają ciarki po plecach.  
\- no, poniekąd?  
\- ah, rozumiem. czyli znowu można liczyć na niego w stu procentach. - zamknął skoroszyt z plasknięciem, którego echo odbiło się od ścian pojazdu. - więc pokrótce... według prawa powinieneś w tej chwili stanąć pod sądem i prawdopodobnie trafić do więzienia. ratunek przed taką wizją przyszłości możesz zawdzięczać Daiki'emu.  
\- i chyba tobie też, prawda?  
\- zgadza się. Daiki wysunął inicjatywę, a ja mogłem ją zrealizować, głównie dlatego, że zainteresowałeś mnie Kazunari.

na jego usta wpełzł lekki uśmiech, a mną coś rzuciło wewnętrznie. nawet ciało przestrzega mnie, że coś z nim jest nie tak. niby wykonuje zwyczajne, spokojne ruchy, nie wygląda jakoś przerażająco, przeciwnie jest dość przystojnym chłopakiem, ale ma w sobie to coś co mówi ci 'jest niebezpieczny, uciekaj'. a jego oczy... jakby nie były z tego świata. masz wrażenie, że nawet kiedy nie patrzy wprost na ciebie, jesteś przez nie obserwowany.

\- wracając, oddasz się przymusowemu leczeniu, które ma wykorzenić twoje nałogi. przez pół roku będziesz przebywał na terenie ośrodka, którego pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno ci opuszczać. oczywiście, nie muszę chyba dodawać, że zażywanie wszelkiego rodzaju wspomagaczy by wytrzymać ten czas nie wchodzi w grę. jeśli złamiesz chociaż jedną z tych dwóch podstawowych zasad będziemy niestety musieli się pożegnać. - w ostatnim zdaniu jego ton stał się trochę głębszy, nawet ten wielki koleś przestał przeżuwać swoje przekąski i się na niego spojrzał. - rozumiesz, prawda Kazunari?  
\- tak. - odpowiedziałem natychmiastowo.

po tych słowach karetka ostrożnie wyhamowała i można było usłyszeć jak silnik zgasł. wysiadając z pojazdu zaskoczył mnie widok, który ujrzałem. z mowy Aomine wysnułem przypuszczenie, że jest to jakiś większy domek albo coś w rodzaju przychodni z mojej dzielnicy, a tu ku zaskoczeniu widzę coś co ma zadatki na co najmniej hotel.  
pierwszy budynek, pełniący rolę recepcji oraz czegoś co można nazwać salonem lub kawiarnią, włożony na ścianach był kamieniami, a okna sięgały od ziemi do sufitu dając możliwość pomieszczenia maksymalnej ilości światła w tym wielkim pomieszczeniu. na końcu można było zauważyć schody, a zaraz obok nich windę. jak się okazało prowadziły do drugiego budynku o uboższym wyglądzie lecz w żadnym calu nie sprawiało złego wrażenia.

\- zaprowadzę cię teraz do twojego pokoju, Kazunari. jutro rano powinni dostarczyć twoje rzeczy, więc się nie martw tym. dzisiaj nie będziesz musiał jeszcze w niczym uczestniczyć jeżeli nie chcesz, więc nie zwracaj uwagi na komunikaty, które usłyszysz przez głośniki. jutro rano przyjdź do mojego gabinetu, które znajduje się na czwartym piętrze, z pewnością trafisz. - zatrzymaliśmy się w końcu na drugim piętrze przy pokoju z numerem 206. - od dzisiaj jest to twój pokój. będziesz go dzielił ze współlokatorem. jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował zapytaj się swojego współlokatora lub zejdź do recepcji. życzę owocnej współpracy. - ukazał mi się jego najprzyjemniejszy uśmiech, który miałem okazję zaobserwować, po czym odwrócił się i poszedł.

no dobra, współlokator. powiedzieć cześć, uśmiechnąć się. jeśli będzie rozmowny, porozmawiać o czymś, jeśli nie to położyć się na łóżku i zasnąć. ewentualnie pozwiedzać ośrodek.

\- cześć! to ty jesteś moim nowym współlokatorem? - roześmiany blondyn prawie nie zabił się o łóżko podbiegając do mnie.  
\- t-tak, hej. jestem Takao Kazunari, a ty? 


End file.
